Germany's Insomnia
by HermesChildOfRain
Summary: Germany just can't sleep, something is bugging him and its not Italy this time. He won't tell them, so Italy and Japan, get a person who has known Germany since he was young, someone... professional Prussia (Excuse me if i get something wrong on Germany's young past or if i get cannon wrong... this is my first fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

The breeze ruffled through Germany's hair as he waited for Italy and Japan to get there so they could get on with training. _Where are those idiots? I understand Italy being late, but Japan? Not this late._ Germany looked around himself. He was on a hill that was surrounded by long prairie grass and rolling hills. It was a relaxing place. He felt a wave of exhaustion hit him. He didn't sleep last night, he was busy, and in fact he hadn't slept well in quite awhile. _How long have I been waiting? They were supposed to be here by 8 o'clock this morning… _He looked at his watch. _Noon! Its noon! They are four hours late! What could have possible have happened to them? _Germany felt another wave of exhaustion hit him. _I…I…think I'm going to lay down and close my eyes for a bit while I wait…for them._ Germany's eyes slipped closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

Japan and Italy arrived around a half hour later.

"Mr. Germany?" Japan questioned over Germany's resting body.

"I think Germanys asleep! It's about time too! He was getting grumpy!" Italy said in his usual cheerful and ditzy way.

"Yes I have been noticing Mr. Germany has been grumpy lately." Japan said mostly to himself "I also noticed he seems to be falling asleep in the middle of conferences lately and he has dark bags under his eyes…. I wonder is something wrong with Germany?"

Italy gasped and looked down at his sleeping friend. Germany did have deep bags under his eyes and if you were paying close attention you would notice he was slightly twitching, just barely. Whenever Italy came over to Germany's house lately Germany has been up. He doesn't seem to sleep at all at night. Now that Italy thought about it Germany has been kind of distant from them lately. He seems to be avoiding them unless it was training or a world conference. During those Germany usually is the one to stop all the bickering and petty fighting, but lately he seems to barley even speak during the meetings and has a hard time staying awake. As soon as the meeting is over Germany leaves he barely even says goodbye to them. That terrified Italy, _What if Germany is starting to hate us! Does this mean we can't be friends anymore!?_

"Germany! Please don't stop being our friend!" Italy had grabbed Germany's shoulders and shook him. Germany's eyes flew open instantly and he lunged forward at Italy and pinned him on the ground. For a split second Germany had a mix of blind rage and terror in his eyes. Realization came to Germany's face and quickly masked it but Japan and Italy both caught it. Germany quickly stood up and regained his composure. He simply stated "You're late."

"Yes sorry about that we got caught up by Romano, he wanted talk to Italy about…. Stuff." Japan said with an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Germany!" Italy randomly hugged him "Please stay our friend! We didn't mean to upset you!"

"Upset? Wha…" Germany looked at Italy with a very confused look "Stop being your friend? Who gave you guys that stupid idea? Was it Brittan again? I told you before you are my friends, and plan on keeping it that way, now let's gets on with training, we are already behind schedule as it is!"

Germany turned away from them and sighed. Japan frowned at Germany's back. _Something's defiantly wrong with him, he looked terrified when Italy woke him up. _"Mr. Germany? Are you ok? You seem troubled." He smiled as politely as he could in an effort to gain his trust.

"Eh?" Germany turned and looked at them. Italy looked concerned and Japan looked… well unreadable as always. _Alright Germany you must not worry Italy you need to show no sign of weakness around them. _"Me? I'm fine Japan just stayed up a little late working on battle plans." _Good lie _"It's starting to catch up with me." He smiled, but it was a slightly nervous one. The corner of his eye was twitching slightly and he looked a bit like he wanted to bolt. "Since you guys are so late we will not be having training today I will see you tomorrow." Without waiting for a response from either of them Germany left.

"Japan! I think we need to ask the others for help! Maybe they will know what to do!" Italy said in a worried tone.

"Yes, we should. Let's invite them to my place since it's more isolated and Germany is less likely to come my way." Japan turned away from Italy, thinking about how this was going to work.

"Okay!" Italy said now back to more of his ditzy self and ran off to find others. _I wonder if Romano will help…_

Germany got home and slammed the door behind him. _That was close._ Germany walked into his own room and shut the door. He walked over to the closet and searched for his handkerchief. He moved clothes aside and in the back of the closet was an old push broom. Germany suddenly felt that sharp pain he was starting become familiar with. _No not again! I do not need to be blanking out again I….._ and Germany collapsed on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

_I wonder what has Italy and Japan so worried that they would call us all over on such short notice…_ Russia thought as he entered Japan's house. The Allies were all there with the addition of Spain and Romano. _There is someone missing… _Russia looked around the room. He didn't see Germany anywhere. _Strange, normally he is so punctual to things like this… then again Germany has been acting a bit strange lately, oh well._ Russia casually took a seat.

Britain was scowling at France who was extra flamboyant today and would not stop flirting with random people in the room. America was going on and on about being a hero and being able to fix whatever the problem was that Japan and Italy were having.

"May I please have everyone's attention please?" Japan started "I bet you are wondering what we gathered you all here for on such short notice but…"

"Wait!" piped up America. "What about Germany!? We can't start a meeting without him!" The others murmured in agreement. Whispers moved through the room.

"Actually, Mr. America, this meeting is about Germany." Japan said calmly while staring out at the people in the room.

Small gasps and whispers went around the again… "Why? What's wrong with him? Is he dead?" America rambled.

"No! Please everyone calm down! Germany is alive! But Italy and myself believe there is something wrong with him!" Japan exclaimed

"Oh…" America felt kind of silly. "Sorry about that Japan." And he sat down.

"Germany has been acting kind of strange now that I think about it." Russia said in a soft voice. "Have you asked him about it Japan?"

Japan looked over at Russia and sighed. "Yes, but he has been avoiding the question or just shrugging it off. It's starting to get most worrisome."

"Well what do you suggest we do about it?" Brittan inquired "It's not like we know him very well. In fact I think you two are the closest to him in this room."

"Brittan!" France glared at him. "Let Japan explain what he wants us to do about it."

"Thank you Mr. France. We called this meeting to ask for your help." Japan sighed and gathered his thoughts together. "I wanted to know if you would help us with a small intervention…"

_Holy Rome! Take this to remember me by….. What do people in your country do if they really like someone?... kiss I think….. a push broom? Why would that help me remember you? _

Germany sat up with a start "What…. What happened?" He looked around himself. Papers were strewn about the room and some of the clothes in the closet had fallen down along with an old push broom… he had no idea why he had this but he had it before he became a teenager as far as he knew… Prussia had found him when he was young and with no memories of where he was from or what. But what he did know was that he had this push broom with him….. His head throbbed again. "Ugh…." He looked around the room again and stood up and looked at the time. It was the next day at around 6 in the morning. "Thank goodness, I didn't black out that long…." He came out of his room and almost ran right into Austria.

"Watch were you're going Germany!" he looked at Germany at first with anger, and then with concern. Germany's normally tidy hair was ruffled and out of order. His cloths were wrinkled and ruffled and he had dark bags under his eyes. He was wearing a tank top and his cargo pants, the tank top was sticking to him with sweat he looked like he hadn't had a decent meal in days. It seems like he had seen a ghost.

_Italy and Japan were right, Germany looks like hell…. _"Hey Germany , I was actually looking for you…. I want to show you something…"

Germany looked at Austria with a glazed look in his eyes… it scared Austria , he looked like he wasn't even in his own body. "Ja…. Sure lead the way Austria….._" _he said it in a tired voice.

"Alright, follow me…"

Germany followed Austria wondering what he wanted until he walked into the living room greeted by the sound of the door locking behind me and a "Hello West…. We need to talk….."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for you reviews, favorites and follows! it means alot to me!**

**here if the crappy and random chapter 3!**

Prussia, of course they would sic Prussia on him, who else could make Germany talk? Germany looked around the room, the allies and the other axis were there, plus Austria, Hungary, Spain, and Romano. All the doors were closed and guarded by the other countries (that also included the windows). Everyone was looking at Germany or Prussia, who sat casually in a chair in the middle of the room.

"So West….. How are you doing?" He said it casually as if he had all the time in the world.

"Damn it…" Germany said under his breath.

"Vhat vas that bruder? I didn't quite catch that." Prussia had a bit of a smug smile on his face and he sat up in his seat.

Germany sighed. "Alright… Vhat is this all about East?"

"I heard you aren't doing so well West…. Me and your little friends here," he gestured towards Italy and Japan. "Vould like to know vhat is wrong…" He stood up and walked over to Germany.

"Vhat are you idiots talking about? I'm fine! Vhat gave you the idea I vas not fine?" Germany looked more or less confused. _Damn it! What gave me away…._ He thought about it for a second and then looked down at himself _well… I do look like a mess…. My room also is a mess compared to my usual tidiness… just keep your cool, who knows what Prussia could pry out of me… _

"West, I know you… you can't leave a counter unwiped for more than five minutes after someone uses it, you always make your bed right after you get up, (unless Italy has managed to crawl in with you) , I'm your big bruder" he grabbed Germany's shoulders "I know when something is bothering you, now what is it?"

Prussia looked at the German, he noticed the rumpled appearance of his brother, and the exhaustion in his eyes along with the slight twitching. _Hmm… it could be post-traumatic stress…. No Germany has gone through that already…. What could it be….._

Germany then saw a perfect opportunity to make a dash for it, Italy, who happened to be guarding the window, had bent down to pick up a penny with a "Oh look a penny!"

Germany quickly got out of Prussia's grip and jumped out the window, right over Italy's head.

There was a split second of stunned and confused silence…. Then Prussia jumped right out the window after him yelling "WEST! YOU LITTLE!"

Italy followed "Germany wait for me!"

Along with Japan, and America laughing and dragging England who was yelling "Let Go of me you bloody git!

Romano "Stay away from my little brother you!"

And Spain… "Hey!"

Until it was just Hungary Austria China and Russia left standing there.

Austria scoffed, "Well im not going to randomly jump out a window in an attempt to catch Germany!" and he left the room.

Hungary followed him out muttering to herself.

China looked at Russia. "Well…. What now?"

Russia was looking at the window with and odd expression and then, he smiled his small smile "We follow them of course… Da?"

China gave a brief nod and with a small blush on his face he jumped out the window as well.

Russia chuckled to himself at some unknown joke and then he too jumped out the window…

Germany ran, he could hear them following him and all yelling after him, especially Prussia. He knew he could out run Italy (unless Italy was running away for him), He wasn't so sure about Prussia, or the other countries… so he ran for it, as hard as he could in his condition.

He ran deep into the woods, jumped over logs, weaved around trees and jumped into the shallow river, and swam/waded across. He came up on the opposite shore coughing and sputtering. Prussia was near, he could hear him crashing through the brush.

_What am I going to do!? _Germany looked around and panicked and he saw the grove of thorns, a large expanse of thorn bushes and hedges that have been growing in these woods for many genrations, perfect for hiding under if you're desperate enough.

He immediately dropped down and started crawling through it, thorns and branches tore at his face and caused him to wince, be he kept going.

Prussia burst through the trees on the opposite bank just in time to see Germany boots disappear into the Grove of Thorns. "WEST!" he jumped into the river and swam across. He ran over to the thorns and looked where his brother disappeared. _He'll be shredded!_ "GERMANY! Get out of there! You are going to get torn up!"

Prussia didn't get a reply and he noticed he was the only one who had seemed to get all the way here. _Hmm well… I guess they ran out of breath?..._ In fact he noticed that he was a bit winded and stopped to catch his breath, before going around the grove to see if he could at least get him on the other side.

Germany heard his brother and kept moving, despite the fact he had cuts all over his arms, face legs and abdomen. He kept going until he could no longer hear Prussia… it had started to feel like he had been in there for hours, the sun had started to go down and it started to lightly mist. Germany kept going, although he was exhausted and he desperately wanted nothing more than to collapse and rest…

Soon he saw a light up ahead, the light of the setting sun, he crawled to it and out of that horrible place. He had made it to a clearing surrounded by the grove except for one little patch full of small saplings and bushes… _I made it….._ He thought to himself, he rolled over on to his back and lay there breathing hard. Blood from the cuts on his face leaked into his mouth and he wiped it away with his arm… the tank top he had been wearing when he left this morning stuck to him with sweat and blood, it was ragged and ripped, and so was his pants… he felt light headed and strange… the edges of his vision blurred and started turning dark, and his eyelids felt like lead

He couldn't keep his eyes open, he started to feel that familiar sharp pain in his head and then it numbed… He barely heard Prussia's blurry sounding exclamation when he found him "West!"

He closed his eyes…

**I know you hate me XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N im sorry this took so long XD**

**here you go**

**Warning feels?**

Prussia found Germany in one of the clearings in the thorns. Germany was covered in gashes and blood was beginning to pool around him… "West!" he rushed into the clearing _oh my god is he dead?!_

He quickly checked for a pulse and listened for a heartbeat, there was one, it was just very faint…. Thinking quickly, Prussia took off his shirt and ripped it into pieces to try and stop the bleeding in the more major wounds. Germany started twitching and muttering. Prussia grabbed Germany up and ran for home. _You be fine… you are not going to die! I am you awesome big brother, there is not vay you are going to die on my vatch!_

...

_Germany…. _A soft but serious voice whispered through the darkness _You are not what you think you are…. You have changed…._

_Vhat are you talking about… _he looked around himself _and who are you?_

_Do you remember your childhood Germany?_ The young voice mused_ Back when you were young?_

_Vell….no but you avoided my question! Vho are you! And vhere am i?!_

The voice chuckled, but it sounded almost pained _It's a pity you don't remember…. But you will eventually get answers…. Say hello to Italy for me….. tell her….wait him…..that I miss him….. _

Germany was even more confused… _Vhat?_

_Goodbye…_

Germany's eyes snapped open, he was in a hospital bed, attached to an IV and a heart monitor.

"Germany!" a familiar face leaned over him, his curl bouncy. "You're ok!"

"Get off of me Italy!" he pushed the Italian off of himself and then winced as a wave of pain hit him.

"You shouldn't move west, you were cut up pretty bad, you might open something back up…." Germany looked to his right, Prussia sat in a chair next to him. He looked smug as ever, but there was a glimmer of worry in his eyes. "You had to get stitches in 5 different places…"

Germany's eyes widened a little. "How long have I been out?"

"You slept for about 24 hours!" Italy explained and then started to ramble "You musta lost a lot of blood, or you were really tired! I do that sometimes when I'm tired too! I remember this onetime"

Germany sighed, vhat_ vas that dream about…. I don't understand…._

"and that why you should never try and eat pasta with your nose!"

Germany looked over at Italy and frowned "Vhy vould you try and eat pasta through your nose in the first place?..."

"Don't get him started West….." Prussia pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "He won't stop once he starts…."

Germany looked at his older brother. "Oh… ok…"

Italy smiled and skipped out "I'm gonna tell the others that you're ok Germany!"

Germany looked at Prussia _vhat is he hiding…. This is not like him… usually he vould be exclaiming how awesome he is and blabbering on….. this is weird…._

"Bruder? Are you ok?" he asked looking at his albino brother worried

Prussia looked at Germany surprised and then smiled "Awww West! Even vhen your injured your still vorried about everyone else! I am ze awesome Prussia! Of course I'm fine!" Prussia stood up and smirked down at his little brother "I vould be more concerned about your heath! You look like you could sleep through a stampede of Italians screaming about pasta"

Germany blushed a little, looked at his feet and mumbled "I'm not zhat tired…"

Prussia laughed at Germany's embarrassment "You can be zo stubborn sometimes West! Face it… you need a rest….. and to tell me… what is the matter?" he sat down by the bed and grabbed Germany's hand, all his traces of his laughter and joking erased themselves from his face, his eyes were crimson pools of worry and concern… and maybe some sadness…

Germany looked into his brothers eyes and he just cracked… he couldn't hold it back any longer… he pulled his older brother close and buried his face into his jacket… and broke down into tears…

**A/N im sorry i couldnt help it XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright here it is ^_^ I would like to thank you all if you made it this far and are still listening to my ramble XD im going to ask you all a question at the bottem. **

**now read ^_^**

Prussia looked down at his younger brother in surprise when he buried his face into his chest and broke down. He wrapped his arms around the younger and thought of the day he met the younger nation…

_Prussia stomped through the bushes after Hungary kicked his butt. He was grumbling to himself about how this was definitely not awesome! When he heard a sound… Prussia stopped and listened carefully... It sounded like someone was in trouble! _

_Prussia ran to the sound as quickly as he could, and came upon a young boy… He was kneeling there all alone, his blonde hair was hanging in his face, hands over his face. His clothes were tattered and torn. He looked bruised and battered with a bloody nose, and he was softly crying._

_"Hello there…" Prussia said as he walked over and crouched near the younger boy. "Are you lost?"_

_The boy looked up at Prussia with terror in his eyes. He held up an old push broom in defense._

_"No! No im fine! Please! Don't…" he curled in on himself and started shaking "I can take care of myself!"_

_"Hey! Don't vorry little one!" Prussia grabbed Gilbird off of his shoulder and held the little bird out to the boy "Here, tell little Gilbird vhats wrong… he's a really good listener…"_

_The boy looked at the little bird in Prussia's hands with a wide eyed amazement, he set the broom aside and held out his hands hesitantly and sniffled. Gilbird peeped happily and nuzzled the little boy's hand. A small smile came to the boy's face. _

_"That means he likes you." Prussia smiled at him "He would like know your name though, would you mind telling him?" _

_The little boy looked up at Prussia with sad eyes and cuddled Gilbird to his chest. "Vell…. That's the thing….. I don't remember anything…." Tears came to his eyes "I don't even know who my family is…"_

_Prussia looked down at the boy. He felt a connection to him, he sounded German and he seemed capable of speaking the language. So Prussia made a decision right then and there, one that would change both of their lives forever…_

_"Well I'll just have to fix that now won't I!" he grinned at the boy "You are now my little awesome bruder!"_

_The boy looked up at him confused and surprised "Vhat…. I-I don't even know you! Vhy would you think we're bruders?!" _

_Prussia laughed and became serious "It's not blood that counts, it's what's here in you," he put his hand over the little boy's heart, "and here in me…" he placed the boy's free hand over his own heart. "It's vhat you feel that counts… not your bloodline…"_

_The small boy's eyes widened at the feel of Prussia's heartbeat under his hand, strong and steady. Prussia smiled at him "Vould you like to know your name?"_

_The boy looked up at him. "You know my name?" _

_"I don't know your old name, but I do know your new one…"_

_"Vhat is it!" he looked at Prussia with enthusiasm, his sky blue eyes sparkling._

_"Your name is Germany from now on." He smiled down at little Germany._

_Germany looked up at Prussia "That name sounds familiar, vhere did you hear it?"_

_Prussia's smile softened and he thought of Germania… "It's a family name… Well…" he held his hand to the little German. "Are you coming vith me, Germany?"_

_Germany let Gilbird fly back onto Prussia's shoulder "Ja… yes please…" he accepted Prussia's hand and picked up his pushbroom. _

_Prussia lifted Germany up and put him on his shoulders and laughed, Germany laughed too and they walked off together, back to Prussia's home…_

Prussia snapped out of his reverie and looked down at the broken nation in his arms. Germany was taller than him by a long shot, he was also more built, but he still looked like that small nation Prussia had found so long ago to him… They had been through so much since then, WWI, WWII, the berlin wall…. Prussia shuddered at the memory of his stay with Russia… Germany has become a successful and thriving nation…

Prussia rubbed Germany's back as he silently cried. "Its ok West … I'm here…"

Germany calmed down "I-I'm sorry Prussia… I don't mean to act so childish… I just…"

"Shh… Germany… I just vant to know… vhat is bothering you so badly…?"

Germany sat up slowly and wiped his eyes. There was no trace of sadness or the tears he had just shed. "I… I don't really even know…. Bruder I think it has something to do with my amnesia…"

Prussia looked at Germany a bit astonished. "Vhat…? Really? Your remembering! Isn't that a good thing?"

Germany looked down at the blanket in his lap "I'm not so sure it is… It seems like I purposefully hid them away… like I'm not supposed to remember."

Prussia looked at Germany confused. "Vhat do you remember?"

"Tell me something bruder… Who is Holy Roman Empire?"

**O-O HOLY ROME! XD yay finally into the meat of the fanfic**

**yay!**

**But I'm having a conflict**

**this story is not going to center on shipping but... i do have my many pairings cause i can ship anything... (i like all shippings ever and i dont hate any of them**

**So PrussiaXGermany**

**or**

**ItalyXGermany?**

**I would like to know what you all think! feedback is highly appreciated thank you ^_^**

_**Here's some side options if you don't want the ones above ^_^**_

**SpainXPrussia RomanoXSpain RussiaXChina or RussiaXPrussia?**


End file.
